


Call Me When You Get Home

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [32]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Call me when you get home,” Connor said, watching as Mitch rushed to get redressed.“Will do,” Mitch grinned, pulling Connor down one last kiss before he had to leave.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Connor McDavid
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Call Me When You Get Home

Mitch had gone back to the hotel with Connor - the Oilers were flying out early the following morning and Connor and Mitch wanted to get as much time together as they could. So, Mitch had arrived five minutes after Connor had - hair still damp from his post-game shower. 

“Hey,” Connor grinned, opening the door wide enough for Mitch to slip into the room.

“Hey yourself,” Mitch smiled, looping his arms around Connor’s neck as the taller man pulled him closer.

“God, Mitch,” Connor groaned, pressing his face into Mitch’s hair, “that goal.”

“Yeah?” Mitch smirked, “My hockey turn you on?”

“You turn me on,” Connor replied, feeling himself turn red at his honesty - but he’d never been able to be anything but honest with Mitch. The truth always slipped out of his mouth without his consent.

Mitch pulled him down into a kiss and Connor suddenly didn’t care that he never had a filter around Mitch.

“So,” Mitch pulled back, keeping one hand in Connor’s hair and trailing his other down Connor’s chest, “what do you want to do?”

Connor barely bit back the reply of “you” before he responded, “I put in a room service order, got you a large piece of chocolate cake. It should be here soon.”

“Spoiling me?” Mitch’s blue eyes sparkled as he looked up at Connor.

“Always,” Connor grinned in return.

+

Mitch groaned at the alarm, whining as Connor apologized and turned the light on.

“Morning,” Connor chuckled as Mitch threw the blankets over his.

“Morning,” Mitch huffed.

Connor smiled fondly at the blanket lump that was his boyfriend before pulling the blankets down and dropping a kiss onto Mitch’s lips, smirking as Mitch immediately arched into it and deepened the kiss.

“How much time do you have until breakfast?” Mitch mumbled.

“About thirty minutes,” Connor replied, kissing Mitch’s nose.

“Wanna fuck in the shower?”

Connor laughed but still swung Mitch up and carried him to the bathroom.

+

“Call me when you get home,” Connor said, watching as Mitch rushed to get redressed.

“Will do,” Mitch grinned, pulling Connor down one last kiss before he had to leave.

“Love you, Mouse,” Connor muttered against his lips.

“Love you, too, Davo,” Mitch pressed one more kiss to Connor’s lips before he slipped out of the room.


End file.
